


Everything happen for a reason

by itsmehahaha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Weddings, wonboo, wonkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmehahaha/pseuds/itsmehahaha
Summary: Seungkwan and Wonwoo fell in love in their highschool days, but had to separate ways in a not so good way. Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo's weddings bring them back after 8 years without contact.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Everything happen for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WRITE GUYS I'M SO SORRY. Sorry for bad grammar, really.

Seungkwan start the week with a sigh. Another Monday, another vomiting kids, kids bluntness and kids in general. Don’t get him wrong, he love kids to a fault, he really is, but as a person he could only handle so much, he is an elementary school teacher, he teaches 1st grader and he has to handle 20 kids in one time, of course he has partner but his partner is an ass because she always on the phone while Seungkwan work his ass off. But honestly, Seungkwan wouldn’t have it any other way, he loves his students dearly, even if they’re could be spawn of devils sometimes. That’s okay tho, Seungkwan is grateful for the distractions.

Yes, it’s been 8 years since his heart been broken, he's still struggling because he still so hung up on his ex. He love his ex too much, he tought he would never love anyone else as much as he loves his ex. He knows he’s being stupid, he knows he has to move on eventually, and it’s not like he doesn’t try. He tried, many times.  
He even went to that blind date Soonyoung set. It was a total disaster, Seungkwan had to walk 10 km to his apartment because that fucker is a total misogynistic prick, he can’t stop blabbering how women should stay at home, women shouldn’t wear certain clothes and shits. Seungkwan felt so disgusted by that man and walk out from his car immediately. That night was so dark, no cars passed by, Seungkwan was so screwed but he couldn’t care less honestly, he would always choose to walk over stay with that jackass.

That night Seungkwan can’t help but comparing that jackass to his perfect ex. His ex was ever so toughtful. He’s so polite, gorgeous, smart, and more importantly respect everyone. Seungkwan mentally slapped his own cheeks because, it’s not the time to think about his ex. Another time, Seungkwan was asked by this gentleman, he’s an ordinary office worker, a single dad and he’s handsome too. Jeonghan was so excited hearing this from Seungkwan, he even started to plan a wedding. But thank god Seungkwan was late to one of their date because that day he found out that the man was still married and he feels like a total shit. He’s a homewrecker, so naturally he came to Jeonghan and had mental breakdown there, in Jeonghan’s embrace.

After that Seungkwan still tried to date, but he just can’t get the chemistry between him and his dates so he politely said no to them for a second date, after his many failed dates, Seungkwan always stood in front of a mirror and talk to his reflection, why he’s the way he is. Why his heart seems to can't open the door for anyone else, why? And he would answer, “No one feels right, because they’re not Wonwoo.” then he will cry himself to sleep every single night after. 

How can he possibly forget Wonwoo when their memories is one of his best memories in his life? How can he moved on if his heart and mind always screams at him when he’s about to kiss someone that is not Wonwoo, it rings in Seungkwan’s head like this, “Stop! What do you think you’re doing? They feels wrong! And you shouldn’t do that! They’re not the one for you! They are not Wonwoo!.”

Seungkwan is so tired of himself, he want to be happy, he want what his friends had. He wants to bicker with his significant other like Seokmin did with Soonyoung, he wants someone to look at him the way Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan and Jisoo, like they hung the stars. He wants someone to whisper sweet nothing to his ears like Jisoo did to Seungcheol and Jeonghan. He even want to be single like Jihoon, yes Jihoon is single but he is the happiest. Seungkwan want that, but what he got instead? a Broken heart that never really heal, insecurities, trust issues, abandonment issues, and shileding his emotions to everyone. As time passed by, Seungkwan learn how to live with his broken heart, nursing it for the right person. He has a nice job, tiny but cozy apartment and his friends, thats enough to keep him going, and he’s grateful for that.

Seungkwan open the door to his classrom, greeted by his partner Jooe. She is not a bad person, she just bad at her job, so Seungkwan mostly tolerated her.

“You are early today.” He greet his partner.

“Yes, Mr.Boo, i am a changed women.”

“What? You finally realized that you are shit at your job huh?.”

“Hey! That’s harsh.”

“Deserve.”

Seungkwan smiles to himself, their bicker always can lift up his mood, Jooe’s presence is not always bad. After some times, their students start to fill the room, and they got to work. Seungkwan honestly don’t have much faith in Jooe, but she prove him wrong by actually working, she even shut off her phone. Seungkwan thanks all the deities up there for this development.

It’s 8 hours later he and Jooe can finally breath. That was the most painful 8 hours in his life. His students always had ways to make their teachers life miserable. Today, Sarang and Sohee manage to pour their glitter to the floor and the glitter is everywhere, Jooe looked like she was about to cry, Seungkwan would laugh his ass off if he’s not feeling the exact same. After the glitter mess, his other student Yongsan knock his water bottle and once again, there’s water everywhere in that classroom. Seungkwan was in the middle of breakdown when Cheolsan came to him and told him he’s not feeling alright, not one minute after Cheolsan vomitting his lunch on Seungkwan’s blazer, so Seungkwan had to take a shower immediately because his other students start to call him Mr. Stinky, if he cried a little while showering, no one have to know.

He slumped on the classroom couch, he take a deep breath and slowly calming down.

“Today was a total chaos.” Said Jooe as she take the seat beside Seungkwan.

“Factual truth.”

“Why would my younger self think being an elementary teacher was a good idea?.”

“I don’t know either, you tell me. I’d rather shake my ass off at random bar and became a stripper honestly.”

“Same. Should we?.”

“BET.”

“NO.”

“Yeah, no. My friends gonna kill me if they know i became a stripper.”

“But we should totally go to strip bar sometimes.” Yeah, still the Jooe he knows.

“We are elementary school teachers.” Seungkwan deadpanned.

“Okaaay???and????.”

“We can get fired.” Jooe looked visibly deflated at that.

“But we can go to a regular bar tho.”

“Okay. Let’s go.” She said

“Nope. Not today. But we totally could have a dinner, to celebrate the new you. Not even once I saw you on your phone today. Great job!!.” Jooe beams at Seungkwan's praise.

“Well, thank you Mr.Boo.” she makes gesture as if she is a royal lady.

“Let’s go.”

They packed their things and locked their classroom. 10 minutes later they arrived at samgyeopsal place that Jooe swears is so good. They take the seat beside the windows, and order their meals.

“So? How is your love life? i have been your co-worker for 1 year and not even once I saw you with any significant other.” Jooe asks with pure curiousity.

“That’s because in fact, I don’t have one.”

“Really? What’s stopping you?.”

“Nothing, really.”

“Not a bad break up?.” Asks her. Seungkwan take a mental note that Jooe is a women, and women knows everything. He almost forget why he’s so terrified of them, they’re a literal psychic.

“Eum. Nope.”

“Lie.”

“And how do you know that?.” Seungkwan raise his eyebrow in challenge.

“Come on Seungkwanie, you are not hard to read, you wear your heart on your sleeves.”

“Wait, that sounds familiar.”

“Yep, I quoted from a song.”

“You weirdo.”

“Whatever. So?.” There’s no way Jooe would let this away easily and Seungkwan just want this day to end, so he tell Jooe what she wants to know.

“Yes, bad break up.”

“I knew it.” She looked way too smug for his liking.

Seungkwan let his mind wander to the happiest time in his life, his mouth work on auto pilot.

****

Seungkwan was in his freshmen year when he joined the vocal club in his school. Seungkwan opened the door to a chaos situation. There was a small boy with his guitar arguing with a tall boy and long haired boy. There was one other boy with his own guitar on the edge of the couch. Seungkwan didn’t know what to do, that is until the other guitar boy came to him with the gentlest appearance he ever seen.

“Hey there, how can I help you?.”

“Um? I might come to the wrong room. Sorry.” Seungkwan walk off quickly.

“Wait! what are you searching for? Maybe I can help you.”

“Vocal club room?.” Seungkwan answered, unsure. When The boy beams at him Seungkwan almost forget to breath he was so breathtaking.

“Congratulation then, you are in the right room! Come in… guys! We have our newest addition here.” The three whipped their head to his direction and stare. It was the most nervewrecking moment in his life.

“Um hello?.” He greeted them, still unsure.

“What can you do?.” Asked the small boy.

“Jihoon, be nice!” Told the long haired boy with a death glare.

“Hey there, what’s your name sweetie?.” Asked the long haired boy with bright smile, its kinda scary how he can change his expression so fast.

“I’m Boo Seungkwan. Nice to meet you all.”

“Hi, my name is Jeonghan, and this is my boyfriend Jisoo, we are seniors. Jihoon, the broody one is a junior and-.” Before Jeonghan can finish his introductions, the other boy was already cut him with his own introduction

“Hey, my name is Seokmin! I’m in my Sophomore year! Nice to meet you too Seungkwanie!!.” Seungkwan smiled at Seokmin's excitement.

“So, you want to join us? Can you sing? Or Play any instrument?.” Asked Jihoon, he’s clearly the leader.

“I can sing.” He said confidently.

“Show us.”

And show them was what Seungkwan did, he sungs one of his favorite song, by boyz II men. Seungkwan ended his show perfectly, he was greeted by endless of applause and it sounds like there was more than 4 people in the room. He opened his eyes and saw 12 boys in front of him, applauding wildly. He was so surprised that he almost fell if there was no strong hand on his waist, preventing him from face planted on the floor. Seungkwan looked up to the boy and was mesmerized by the sight. The boy have the sharpest jaw, eyes and nose. His eyebrows were thick and he was so beautiful, Seungkwan was speechless.

“Ekhm!.” Seungkwan came back to the living when the boy pulled his hand off his waist.

“Eum, thanks.” Seungkwan thank the handsome boy shyly.

“No problem.”

“Woah, he’s been here for 10 minutes and he can get Wonwoo to hold him and TALK TO HIM. What a king.”

“Shut up Soonyoung!.”

“You shut up Jun!!.”

“Guys.”

Seungkwan was so clueless and dazed, he barely realized Jisoo guiding him to sat beside him in a circle with the other boys.

“First off, your voice was amazing Seungkwan, you definitely can join us.”

“Wait, really? Thank you!.”

“Yes, and it’s our pleasure. Beside, we need another member.” Said Jihoon. Seungkwan was so confused because there was 12 people in the room and they still need more?

“But you have 12 members already?.”

“Oh no honey, they’re from Performance and hip-hop club. We naturally merged because you know? Boyfriends and all.” Jeonghan explained.

“I’m so confused.” Says Seungkwan, still can’t process any of it.

“You will get there eventually, Kwannie. I’ll introduce them, so from hip-hop team we have Seungcheol, me and Jeonghan’s other boyfriend, Wonwoo the one who helped you, Mingyu the tallest and Hansol the other freshmen. In Performance team there is Soonyoung, Seokmin’s bestfriend is what they told us but I doubt that, Minghao, Jun from China and Chan, another freshmen. We are already friends when we make this team and we practice in this room so its only natural if they’re here.” Jisoo explain, it finally clicked in Seungkwan's head.

“Oh, okay. My name is Boo Seungkwan, Freshmen. Nice to meet you all.” he gave them a bright smile.

“Nice to meet you too Seungkwanie.”

From that day, Seungkwan knows they were going to be a perfect friend group. In a matter of 3 months Seungkwan basically befriend them, everyone except Wonwoo.  
He just can’t bring himself to talk to the broody boy. He looked so cold, unapproachable and honestly Seungkwan was too nervous to talk to him, regarding his developing crush on him. It’s embarrassing really, and knowing his friends, Seungkwan knows something will happen because they’re incredibly nosy and love to meddle, and he was rarely wrong. Somewhere in January, Jeonghan opened the club room with the biggest shit eating grin he ever seen, and look at seungkwan in the eyes, Seungkwan never been so scared in his life.

“Jeonghan hyung, no.” he said.

“Jeonghan hyung, yes.”

“Okay what’s happening right now? I’m scared.”

“No need to be scared Kwannie, nothings wrong. We just came up with plan for our final stage in that competition we joined.” Explain Jisoo, its not making Seungkwan felt reassured at all.

“Something bad is coming. I just know it.” Mutter him under his breath.

“I wouldn’t say a bad thing. Maybe an opportunity.” Jeonghan stated, still with his biggest grin.

One by one his friends start to fill the room, and eventually everyone was there. Jeonghan stood in his place and start to explain his idea. Basically his idea was to do a group performance like always with a story line like musical theater, they want to add special performance by making Seungkwan and Wonwoo duet as a highlight for their performance. Seungkwan immediately send the deathliest glare he can muster to Jeonghan who’s looking way too smug. He absolutely despised his hyung. By the howling and cheers, its obvious their friends absolutely love the idea, they chipped in ideas with glee on their faces, even wonwoo seems to like the idea. Seungkwan know he was so fucked.

“Hey, you okay Kwannie?.” Seokmin asked from beside him.

“Of course.” Seungkwan answered with a deep scowl on his face. Seokmin laughed at him.

“Hey, look at the bright side. You will have time to be close to Wonwoo hyung, honestly i think you two would make a great couple. I bet you two will be cute together.”  
Seungkwan’s face turning red with each word.

“Yep, like you will make a perfect lovey dovey couple with Soonyoung hyung.” Now Seokmin was the one with red cheeks.

“Nice, one point for each of you.” Jihoon who’s been listening to their conversation make a comment.

“Shut up hyung!!.” Exclaimed the two, making Jihoon laugh his ass off.

“Having fun without us? Can you two explained what we discussed here?.” Seungcheol demand from across the room with a scowl. Seungkwan and Seokmin looked flustered and speechless, like the best hyung that he is, Seungcheol start to laugh at the younger and start to explain what they missed.

“So basically Jihoon and Chan will make the story line and we would choose the songs and make choreography in 2 days.” Final Seungcheol, the two nods their heads.

It’s two days later, Seungkwan’s mouth was hanged open because what the fuck? What? In? The? Actual? Fuck? He’s gonna sing and dance to Now by Troublemaker with Wonwoo? there’s no way he’s gonna do that cursed sexy dance with Wonwoo without embarrassing himself. “No, just no.” he shake his head. Staring at Soonyoung in horror.

“Why? You two would do great! I know it. You two are perfect for each other.” Soonyoung said with genuine expression, and that’s exactly his weakness.

“But hyung…” he whined.

“Why Seungkwan? Is it so bad to do this duet with me?.” Said a deep voice behind his body. Seungkwan immediately freeze. Wonwoo step in front of him and looked at him dead in the eyes.

“Tell me, why is it so bad?.” Asks Wonwoo with this small voice he never heard come from Wonwoo’s lips before, he hate himself for making Wonwoo talk like that.

“It’s not that Wonwoo hyung.”

“So?.” Wonwoo raise one of his perfect eyebrow.

“Umm I don’t know? Maybe because I have the biggest harboring crush on you? Because you would be so handsome 3 inches in front of my face, or because I would totally melt in your arms when we dance?.” Seungkwan really wants so say that but he’s not crazy enough for that, so what actually came from his mouth was

“It’s just we are not exactly close, hyung. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.” Wonwoo hard expression was softening at Seungkwan’s explanation. He gave Seungkwan this beautiful smile that Seungkwan absolutely loves.

“Don’t worry about that, you would never make me uncomfortable. And we can make this time as an opportunity for us to know each other better.” He said with determined voice.

“Okay.” Seungkwan gave him unsure smile and it was the turning point of their relationship.

Turns out Wonwoo was so different from what he imagine. He was, still is incredibly toughful, caring and easy to talk to. Yes, he never talked much with his voice but his actions speak loud enough for him. He’s also a genius because Seungkwan sees multiple Science Trophy with Wonwoo names on it. Not only that but Wonwoo often win debates competion too and how Wonwoo manage to did all of that with club activities is beyond him.

Practicing with Wonwoo make Seungkwan realized that Wonwoo was not just a beautiful face, he was a beautiful face with a good personalities and big brain. In the span of two weeks they become so close, it feels like they have known each other for a long time. He never felt awkward in his presence, they did skinship naturally and that’s not making this any easier for Seungkwan’s already gigantic crush. Seungkwan was pulled from his mindspace by a cold feeling on his face. Seungkwan looked up to saw a gorgeous human being.

“Hyung! It’s cold.” Seungkwan’s lips pulled into a pout. Wonwoo chuckled at the sight and took a seat in front of Seungkwan. Spreading his legs so he was traping Seungkwan between himself and the wall. He gave him the Iced Americano Seungkwan loves so much.

“You are a god among humans, Wonwoo hyung. Thank you” Seungkwan beams at Wonwoo.

“You’re welcome. What’s bothering your pretty little head?.” Wonwoo gave him a questioning look.

“Nothing?.”

“Pretty convincing Boo.”

“It really is, hyung.”

“It is something if it makes you disconected from the living, Boo Seungkwan.”

“Ughh fine, I was just thinking about you.”

“Me?.” He looked confused.

“Yes.”

“Why?.”

“Because you’re so different from what I tought.”

“And what is that?.”

“I tought you’re unfairly handsome, and arogant and cold and heartless and dumb.”

“Wow, never know you think so low of me.” He said with no heat.

“Sorry hyung, but honestly you looks like that kind of person. But as I know you more personally, you’re far from that. You’re brilliant, toughtful, caring, considerate, and definitely not dumb. You also surprisingly affectionate.” Seungkwan says as if it means nothing, and when he looked at Wonwoo, he’s busy staring at the floor with blush high on his cheeks. Oh? That’s new.

“He’s absolutely not affectionate Kwan-ah, but he is with you.” Said Soonyoung from the door.

“Shut up, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo glared. Soonyoung surrendered at that, Seungkwan tought its amusing because Soonyoung never backed off this easy, apparently Wonwoo can be scary when he wanted.

“Shall we practice then?.” Asks Soonyoung, the two gave him a nods.

Seungkwan immediately sprawled on the floor as soon as the music stops. He desperately need to catch his breath. He never knew how Soonyoung manage to dance so hard and turn out fine as if he’s just did the bare minimum.

“I think I might passed out.” He said, still catching his breath.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Boo.” Wonwoo said, his hand wiping Seungkwan’s sweat from his forehead.

“I don’t know what the fuck you two eat that can make you two barely out of breath! Its not funny.” Whine Seungkwan.

Its became routine for them to practice and be all over each other. Their friend group of course picked up this development and tease Seungkwan endlessly. One time on vocal group hangout, Jeonghan grilled him about their relationship.

“So what’s up with you guys?.” Jeonghan start to interrogating Seungkwan.

“What?.” Seungkwan asked cluelessly.

“You and Wonwoo.”

“What about me and Wonwoo hyung?.” Seungkwan was still confused.

“Come on Kwanie, don’t play dumb with us.” Seokmin said from the couch.

“I’m so confused right now. Can you guys be more spesific?.” He start to got frustrated.

“Are you fucking Wonwoo?.” Asks Jihoon bluntly. Seungkwan choke on his milkshake.

“W-what?. N-no I’m not fucking him! What the fuck hyung?!.” Jeonghan pinch Seungkwan’s cheeks because he was so cute all sputtering like that.

“Oh, so you being fucked by him then.” Suprisingly from Jisoo.

“HYUNG!!!.” Seungkwan tried to hide his face with pillows, his hyungs just laugh at Seungkwan.

“What? Am I right?.”

“NO! not at all! I wish he is, but no! He’s just a friend. Like all of you.”

“So you agreed, you want him to fuck you?.” Asks Jihoon delighted.

“Of course, I am! He’s a big fucking catch.” He said with a pout.

“Gotcha! Now I had blackmail worthy video.” Unsruprisingly from Jeonghan.

“HYUUUNGGG!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!!.”

“No reason, I just love chaos.” Seungkwan groan loudly at that.

“Back to the real topic. So, you dating him now?.” Seokmin genuinely looked curious.

“No. He’s way out of my league.” Answered Seungkwan with dejected voice.

“Are you kidding me right now?. That boy is totally head over heels for you Kwan. How the hell you didn't see that?.” Jihoon look at him with disbelieve.

“It’s obvious that Wonwoo is a simp for you, even Hansol notice and he’s the most oblivious men on earth.” Seokmin stated.

“Uhm, agreed. In the three years I’ve known him. Never once I saw him this happy and excited to meet someone. He always seems so happy at the prospect of meeting you Kwanie.” Jisoo chipped in.

“Hyung stop!! Y’all gonna make me hope and if that’s not true I’m gonna be so heart broken.”

“Sweetie let me tell you, Wonwoo is not an affectionate person, at all. He almost despised skinship but he did that a lot with you. Honestly, I was so surprised the first time I saw him came to the cafetaria and just sit there, sleeping on your shoulder. I remember I have to drag him out of the library just to make him eat at the cafetaria with the gang.” Jeonghan told him followed by Jihoon and Jisoo’s nods.

“One more, he loves to hug Seungkwan! I still got goosebumps whenever I saw Wonwoo hyung huggged Seungkwan and nuzzles his throat. I never tought he can be that clingy.” Seokmin shuddered.

“And it is beyond me that you two act like a newly wedded couple but state that you guys aren’t dating. Now, you’re here and tell us he’s way out of your league? There’s no way Seungkwan. That broody boy is in love with you.”

That night Seungkwan can’t sleep at all, his mind keep repeating his friends words. He can’t help but feels the hope blooming in his stomach.

Seungkwan hate exam weeks so much. It’s the time where he was stressed all the time. Worried and anxious to do well on his exams, and what sucks the most is the school not allowed any club activities so they have to pending their practice, that means Seungkwan had to wait for a week to meet Wonwoo. He absolutely hate that. Seungkwan’s phone was ringing when he’s engrossed with his studies, tomorrow is the last exam day for him and he can’t be more happier. Seungkwan pick his phone and saw Wonwoo’s name on the screen. His eyes gaze the clock, it was 1AM. He answered his phone.

“Hey.” Tired deep voice greet him.

“Hey to you too. What’s up hyung?.”

“Nothing. I just missed your voice.”

“Sap.”

“Hm.”

They don’t talk in a long time, silence fall between them, but it feels not awakwrd at all, it feels comforting.

“I wish I could have seen you today.” Seungkwan said with a small voice.

“Don’t say that because I will drive to your home right now.”

“Oh yeah? I would definitely loved that.” He Chuckled at his own ridiculousness. His chuckles died when he heard Wonwoo ended the call.

He started to got worried but not even 10 minutes after, he heard the sound of familiar car parking in front of his house. He looked from his window and he’s beyond speechless when he saw Wonwoo infront of his house, leaning on his car with the biggest shit eating grin on his handsome feature. Seungkwan rushes his way to the boy and pulled the older to his tight embrace. Seungkwan definitely feels the lips on his head but decided to let it go. Not wanting to read onto that too much.

“Someone missed me?.” Wonwoo asked with teasing tone.

“Nope, not at all.” Mumble Seungkwan from Wonwoo’s chest.

“Even if I brought you cheese burger with extra curly fries and strawberry milkshake?.”

If Seungkwan was not already in love with Wonwoo, then he would definitely fell in love with him right now. Because what the fuck? He actually listen to his rambling and  
remembered?

“You remember my favorites?.” Seungkwan’s eyes was gleaming when he looks up from Wonwoo’s hard chests to stare at the older.

“Of course I remember. I love to listen and learn about you.” He says with fond smile, if Wonwoo strong hands didn't hold his waist, Seungkwan was so sure he would fall because his body just melt right there.

“Is it crazy if I say I want to drove us around and sing on top of our lungs?.”

“Not at all, let’s go.”

Wonwoo really drove them around the city and they sing many songs, they talked and enjoy each other presence. Seungkwan love this the most. It’s one of the best memories he had in his life.

Eventually the final day of the competition was coming right in front of their eyes. They became more nervous and anxious but also so excited. Their hard work would finally paid off, they hope they will bring the thropy home and can celebrate. They were going to perform after this solo performer, Soonyoung started his pre-perform talk and his words really gave them strength and hope. They were grateful for Soonyoung. They got into the stage and stand by their position. Seungkwan gave Wonwoo a look that Wonwoo reciprocate with his own.

Everything goes smoothly to everyone relieve. When Wonwoo and Seungkwan was the only one in the center of the stage with spotlight to their direction, everyone seems to hold their breath. Now instrument start to played, the crowd immediately cheers for them, Seungkwan get boost of confidence from the crowd, so he dance extra flirty there, make Wonwoo raise one of his eyebrows. He played HyunA dance and Hyunseung voice perfectly, the crowds seems to agreed with him, by the cheers and whistle they gave him. When Wonwoo’s deep voice start to rap Hyuna’s verse the crowd went wild, yep kinky bastards, always down for deep voices. Seungkwan got so surprised because Wonwoo end the stage with a kiss on his lips. He froze for a second before returning the kiss. The crowd went wild, so many people gave them standing ovation. They eventually pulled from each other and gave the softest smile to each other. Until their friends come back to the stage, they gave their gratitude and go off the stage.

“What was that?.” Seungkwan immediately asked Wonwoo

“That was my way to show you how much I love you, and I am desperately want you to be my boyfriend.” Wonwoo asnwered with the most serious face he could mustered.

“Are you serious?.” Seungkwan was dumbfounded.

“Yes, 100 percent, Boo.”

Seungkwan throw his whole body at Wonwoo who catch him with ease and pull him up so he can wrapped his legs around Wonwoo’s waist.

“I love you too.”

“I know.”says wonwoo with the softest voice.

Seungkwan can’t help but to kiss Wonwoo square on the lips eagerly. Wonwoo respond the kiss as eagerly. Their group of a friends stand by their sides whistling and hollering like a good friend that they are, make Seungkwan hides his face on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo just chuckle at his shy boyfriend.

**

Seungkwan was pulled from his tought by the waitress who gave them their foods. They said their thanks and immediately dig in their meals.

“So basically you’re saying that you live in a movie or something? Pack it up y/n.” Jooe teased him.

“You are the one who wants to know my love life.”

“Yes, and I know the story is not ended yet because you always have this underlying sad aura.”

“Are you sure you’re not a witch or something? Literally, how do you know?.”

“A witch never tell their secrets.” State Jooe smugly.

“So, what’s next? I’m waiting for the angst.” Demand Jooe, Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

“You know what? Let’s order some Soju and Beer. I need alcohol for this.” Seungkwan called the waitress and order some soju, beer and snacks. He really can’t do this sober. Jooe eyeing his orders when it comes and make an unreadable expression.

“Oh, I can already tell this is gonna be depressing.”

“Not really, trust me I’m just emotionally wrecked and a cry baby.” He said with shrug.

“Okay, please continue good mister.” He rolled his eyes before proceed to continue his story. It’s the part where everything crumble down, and leave him a seemingly permanent broken heart.

***

Everything was so good, perfect even. Seungkwan and Wonwoo is that couple everyone wants for their relationship. They’re that couple that not overly affectionate but affectionate enough for everyone to know they love each other. They bicker a lot but always end their bicker with soft touches and kisses. They throw each other heart eyes and fond smile everytime. They often shared sweet peck on the lips, or cheeks in public. Wonwoo love to hug Seungkwan, and Seungkwan is an affectionate person by nature so everyone get used to see Seungkwan latched himself on Wonwoo’s arm. They always support each other, Seungkwan never missed Wonwoo’s academic competition wherever it was held, he always there. Wonwoo did the same, he always accompanying Seungkwan vocal lesson and competition. They take each other on date, to the park, cinemas, beach, convenience store or just watching movies at their home. All in all everything went smooth, they love each other, so much. Everyone can see that whenever they saw them. It’s almost too good to be true, but good things only can last for so long. Seungkwan saw this coming.

It’s been almost two year when everything went down, a lot of things changes, Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Jisoo had graduated. That means Wonwoo, Jun, Jihoon and Soonyoung became Seniors, Seokmin, Minghao, Mingyu a Junior and Seungkwan, Vernon, Chan Sophomore. Everything still feels good until it’s not. Wonwoo started to be distant, he was too busy to meet Seungkwan, or just talk to him.

Seungkwan, of course understand. Seungkwan knew Wonwoo have a big dreams. He knows Wonwoo wants to continue his studies at MIT, yes the MIT in United State of America. Seungkwan knows Wonwoo want to start his own Technology company like he always said. Seungkwan, like a good boyfriend that he is of course supported Wonwoo. It’s just he knows that long distance relationship was gonna be so hard, they have to put a lot of effort for things to work out, they fought about long distance relationship issues a lot, like everytime they saw each other, they will fight. Seungkwan don’t want to think about it too much. But now, Seungkwan start to worrying against his wants. His worst dream start to form into a reality. His heart ache everytime Wonwoo said he’s too busy to meet him, or just to talk to him.

Seungkwan try his best to understand Wonwoo. Wonwoo needs to focus on his studies, his studies is number one for now. It’s for Wonwoo’s future, he would be devastated if he was the one who make Wonwoo’s future not as bright as everyone think it would be. Seungkwan can’t help but to feel needy and also guilty at the same time. He wants quality time with Wonwoo, but he knows they can’t afford it and it makes him even more shitty.

Until one day, Seungkwan saw Wonwoo drunk his coffee at their favorite café. He almost approach him when he saw this beautiful girl sit in front of Wonwoo, they smile to each other and Seungkwan can’t take it anymore. He’s fuming, and as much as Seungkwan wants to confront Wonwoo, he knows better to not making a scene and embarrassing themselves. So, Seungkwan left. He felt misarable, and what he did was went to the park he often came with Wonwoo. He sat on the swings, tears dripping down his face. He let all of his building sadness and frustation go in the form of tears. He tried to be as silent as he can. And it works, after that Seungkwan felt a little better.

The next day, Seungkwan cornered Wonwoo in the library, knowing him, he would be there all the time in Final exam season like this. Seungkwan’s eyes scan the place and meet Wonwoo’s back almost immediately. He quietly stride his way to Wonwoo’s seat, plopping down beside him.

“Hey hyung.” Seungkwan greet him with smile.

“What?.” Was the only respond he got, his face fall comically.

“Got any time for me?.”

“Can you see me right now? I’m kinda busy here Seungkwan.” Said Wonwoo not bothering to look at him, Seungkwan had had enough.

“Who’s the girl with you yesterday hyung?.” Seungkwan asked.

This time Wonwoo meet Seungkwan eyes with annoyance in his feature and Seungkwan felt like he’s being punched straight on his gut. Wonwoo drag Seungkwan out of library to the empty bleachers.

“What’s wrong with you?! Are you stalking me?.” Accused Wonwoo and Seungkwan was so speechless.

“W-what? No! Of course not!.”

“God damn Seungkwan! She’s just a friend. We got final project to do, and why can’t you stop bothering me? I need to study and you know that.” Wonwoo sighed, frustration clear on his face.

“I am bothering you? Hyung, I just want your time! Even if it’s just 10 minutes! I just want to spend time with my boyfriend. You are so distant lately, I can’t approach you, I just want your time hyung..” he can feel his heart started to break, when he saw the look on Wonwoo’s face, annoyance and frustation.

“No, you are demanding Kwan, you text me like 50 times a day. I can’t fucking get anything done if you keep bothering me like that, and you always in my business. Everyone can understand I needed time, I need to study but you, my boyfriend can’t even get that. I need you to comfort me Kwan, not pestering me like this. You.’re too nosy!” Rant Wonwoo.

Seungkwan eyes started to brimming with tears, jaw dropped from what he heard. He feels himself shrink.

“H-hyung.. why would you said something so hurtfull like that?.” Tears start to drip on his face. Wonwoo took a glance on Seungkwan’s face and felt his heart dropping. He take this too far, he hurt his boyfriend. But Wonwoo can’t back off from this, he wants his boyfriend to understand, he needed this.

“Because it’s the truth.”

“Is that what you really think hyung? I’m demanding? Nosy? Bothering you?.”

“Yes.” Wonwoo said without hesistation.

“Well, no one wants that things in their partner.”

“Yes, Seungkwan. That’s why I want you to underst-.”

“No, let’s break up hyung.”

“What do you mean, Seungkwan?!.” Wonwoo feel fear start to creeping his body.

“You heard me, Let’s break up. I don’t want to hold you back even more.”

Seungkwan left with tears still dripping, Wonwoo can’t even comperhend what happened. He’s freezing. He don’t want this. But, when his mind finally can catch up, he decided maybe this is the best for both of them. He just let him go.

***

“That…that’s really depressing. How did you cope? You two are in the same group of friend right?.” Asks Jooe, already tipsy.

“Not hard, it’s already the last day of final exam, he graduated weeks after. I answered my exam with wet eyes and blotchy face, my teacher took pity on me and let me go home. I cried for 3 days straight. My friends eventually knows that we broke up. They split into 2 group for a while, yeah.. that was the worst time in my life. They never mention Wonwoo’s name ever again in my presence and that’s actually help a lot.” Explain Seungkwan, half drunk.

“Wait.. Wonwoo… that name feels familiar.” Jooe expression turn into thinky face.

“You probably sees his name on every goddamn magazine, or news or everywhere. Yeah, he’s everywhere now. The most successful young handsome CTO or something.” Mutter Seungkwan.

“Right! I saw him weeks ago in my mom’s magazine. So, I assume he really went to MIT then.”

“Yes, he went to MIT, without saying goodbye or whatsoever. It’s so fucking painfull Joo, he just left as if everything I had with him means nothing. I fucking come to the aìrport that day, but no one have to know that. I also came to his graduation, I watched him from a far, but not far enough that I can’t saw his beautiful face, sparkling eyes and happiest grin.”

“Oh, poor poor soul.” Jooe tumbling over her own legs to reach and drag Seungkwan to her embrace.

“What makes me even more frustrated is the fact that I still love him so fucking much, I missed him more everyday, I still saw him everywhere I go. Literally, because as I said before, he’s famous CTO now. I fucking proud of him, but also hate him for that.” Slurred Seungkwan.

“That’s fuckin rough, now I know why you always seems so sad. But you did a good job Mr.Boo.”

“Thanks Partner.” Seungkwan gave Jooe genuine smile.

“It’s late, let’s go home.” With that, they drag their bodies to the nearest bus stop, and with his luck, Seungkwan saw Wonwoo’s advertisment, Seungkwan curses under his breath. He feels like he’s being dragged into memory line by his own head, the betrayal.

Seungkwan remembered, clear as a crystal how Wonwoo would hold his hand whenever they waited for the bus, or he would hug him with feeling cold as an excuse, in another occasion, Wonwoo would nuzzled his forehead, kisses his head, and whisper sweet nothing to his ears. Seungkwan missed that, terribly.

“Hey, the bus is coming. Let’s go.”

Seungkwan just nod his head and get inside the bus, wishing the day would ended soon. He is so fucking tired, emotionally and physically.

Seungkwan woke up with a headache and sore body. Last night he went straight to bed without bothering to clean himself, he feels and look like shit, so he go to bathroom, take a shower and prepare himself for the day. He still has job to do, kids to teach and friends to meet. He make himself a hangover soup and quickly go to his school. When he open the class door, there’s Jooe looking exactly the same as him. Hang over.

“Morning.” He greeted a slumped body in front of him.

“Hm, fucking hangover. I wished I was a mother fucking rich people. They can always skipped job without worry and here I am, teaching dozen of mini devils with thumping head. Fucking kill me already.”

“So you are a swearing hangover type. Not surprised a bit.”

“Shut it, Mr. Pining over his deliciously hot ex.”

“Still better than getting stood by some jock.”

“Fuck. I tell you that?.”

“Of course Mrs. Swearing like a sailor.”

“Mr. Boo, what is fuck?.” Asks Hendery, showing from nowhere. That startled both of them.

“Huh? We said fudge Dery, it’s a type of my favorite brownies.” Answer Seungkwan smoothly, while throwing nastiest glare to Jooe.

“Oh! I love brownies!.”

He is already done for the day when his phone ringing, showing Seokmin face on the screen. He answered the phone in the 4th ring, just to make him seems busy.

“Hello there.”

“Hi Seungkwan! Where are you?.” Asks Seokmin.

“School.”

“Still?.” There’s a hint of surprise in his voice.

“Yes, why hyung?.”

“Don’t you remember?.”

“Remember what hyung?! Please get to the point.” Huff Seungkwan, irritated by his hyung.

“Chill, Kwannie, we were supposed to meet Kwan-ah, Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Jisoo hyung bachelor party, remember?.”

Seungkwan feel his heart dropped at that, how the hell he’s forgetting his own bestfriends bachelor party? He feel shitty and scared. Because if Jeonghan knows, he’s sure as hell someone would find his body ditched in the bush.

“Of course I remember hyung! It’s this Friday right? And the wedding is in Sunday, today is still Tuesday!.”

“Kwan-ah, that’s why you should open your goddamn messages.” He said in exasperated voice

“What do you mean?.”

“We vocal team wants to have our last hangout as a singles you know?.”

“Oh god! I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t bother checking my phone, no one ever texted me I don’t even bother now.”

“Excuse accepted, now get your ass here!.”

“Yes sir! Please don’t tell Hanie hyung I didn’t check my phone.”

“Don’t worry about that.”

“Thank you hyung! I love you.”

“Love you too, Seungkwanie. Be safe.”

Seungkwan let a relieved sigh when he arrived at the café they will meet. He immediately spot Seokmin across the room, he got himself seat next to Seokmin.

“So, where’s the grooms to be?.” Asks Seungkwan

“Fucking, I bet.” Seungkwan slap Seokmin’s bicep at that.

“Or at their designer’s place, Jeonghan hyung is a fucking bridezilla, or groomzilla? He can’t chill.” Said Jihoon, coming from the bathroom.

“Thank god, I was not there when he’s the worst. I literally scared of him.”

“Scared of whom?.” Asks Jeonghan, appear from nowhere.

“Huh? Oh.. eum, my boss, the principle. Yeah, hyung.” Seungkwan flustered.

“Yeah? Interesting.”

“Nice seeing you can make it Kwan-ah.” Said jisoo.

“Yeah hyung, glad you still survived the disaster that is Jeonghan hyung.”

“Hey!.” Jeonghan clearly offended.

“So, what are you guys up to lately?.” Asks Jisoo, tried to change the topic.

“You ask as if we don’t meet monthly and text everyday.” Jihoon scoffing.

“Well, Seungkwanie clearly not texting me everyday, and I need to know why.” Jeonghan state, Seungkwan flustered once again. He let out a pity whine, trying to make Jeonghan let the subject go.

“Nope, I’m not letting you off this.” He said firmly.

“Honestly Kwan-ah, I’m curious, why the hell are you so busy and distance lately, are you avoiding us somehow?.” Asks Jihoon, genuinely looks concerned, Seungkwan of course get confused, why the hell would he avoided his best friends?

“What? No hyungs! Why would I avoid you all? You guys are literally my only friends.” Seungkwan answered with confused expression.

“Well, maybe because you know Wonwoo would be here for our wedding?.” Utter Jeonghan, dropping the bomb straight to Seungkwan’s face. Seungkwan is shell shocked. He’s  
freezing, literally. The atmosphere between them changes to something cold, no one dare to break the silence.

“What?.” Seungkwan voice come out cracking.

“You don’t know? That Wonwoo will come?.” Asks Jisoo, Seungkwan give him small nod.

“Damn it.” He curses.

“Seungkwanie, you know he is our friends right? He is Seungcheol’s bestfriend, and I want everyone important and dear to us to attend our wedding. I’m so sorry, but-.”

Seungkwan cut Jeonghan off, “Of course hyung, of course. I know he’s improtant to us, of course he will be here for the wedding. It’s okay, I totally understand. I will tried my best to avoid him.” He said trying his best not to cry.

Seokmin immediately bring him to his embrace and Seungkwan hate him for being so considerate because now his tears spill freely from his eyes.

“Oh Seungkwanie…” Jeonghan quickly tried to comfort him by stroking his hair. Jihoon and Jisoo just giving each other sad eyes. Seungkwan’s tears stopped 5 minutes later, and he can’t help but felt embarassed.

“Are you gonna be okay Kwan-ah?.” Seokmin asks softly.

“Yes, I’m gonna be okay hyung. I can survive one day with him. Don’t mind me.”

“Uh.. it’s probably two.” Correct Jeonghan.

“Huh?.”

“He’s probably gonna touch down tonight, so he’s gonna be there for the bachelor party.”

Seungkwan let a groan out, feeling completely defeated. He can’t skip his hyungs bachelor party, and he don’t want to because he want to be there at his hyungs happiest moment. He also want to face his ex, like adults. His mama ain’t raise no pussy.

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

“Good. Because I will hate you if you ain’t there Boo Seungkwan.” state Jeonghan.

“Of course hyung.” Seungkwan give his hyungs a small genuine smile.

If Seungkwan goes straight to his apartement with 5 can of beers and spicy tteokbokki, inhale all of them in span of 1 hours while banging heartbreak songs, well no one need to know that.

Everything is a mess in Seungkwan’s head. He’s happy and excited to meet Wonwoo again, after 8 years being apart. He want to know how his ex grow as a person, but he’s more terrified to meet him because his 8 years effort to move on will completely blown away. He is sure of it. What would he say when he meet him in person? The basic hello? Or make an easy conversation like they’re bestfriend, forgetting they’re dating for 2 fucking years? Or avoid him like the plague? Definitely avoid him like the plague, Seungkwan decided, with that, Seungkwan finally can shut off his brain and sleep, knowing he would overthink this even more tomorrow.

True to his word, Seungkwan’s Wednesday and Thursday were the worst. His brain can’t shut the fuck up for most of the day. He was doing his activity knowing he would breath the same air as Wonwoo this Friday and he lose all his minds. He hate it here. Jooe, like a good partner that she is just give him knowing look throughout the day and Seungkwan decided he really hate that look.

When Friday comes, Seungkwan found himself staring at his own reflection. Regretting everything he had said to Jeonghan. He can’t fucking do this. Fuck.

“Take it easy, Mr. Boo. Everything will turns out okay” Jooe says, with so much sincerity, he almost believe what she said.

“Easy for you to say. You really can’t be my fake girlfriend?.” Now, he’s whining to Jooe.

“No. Why the hell would I do that?.”

“Hey! You should feel honoured you can be my girlfriend for the day.”

“No thanks, Mr.Boo and that’s so petty you know, bring a girlfriend just to show your ex, you are doing okay while you are clearaly not.”

“Let me be petty in peace.”

“Ugh whatever. So, are you wearing suit or what today?.”

“Sweater.”

“Huh?.”

“Yes, the grooms just want an exclusive party, so everyone knows each other. No need to wear suits, besides the party would be in Jisoo hyung’s fucking big house, so.” Seungkwan shrugged.

“You swears a lot for an elementary teacher.” Comment Jooe.

“I know right? I still don’t know why the hell I choose to be an elementary teacher. It would be great if I was a high school teacher.”

“Agreed.”

“Lets aplly.”

“Bet.”

“No.”

“Yeah, no. I love the kids.”

“Me too.” and just like that, they go to the opposite of each other, to their respective home.

Seungkwan spent his sweet sweet time to prepare everything. He showered, pick his outfit, did his make up, thin enough that everyone would just think his face is flawless not his magic dewy foundation. When he’s done, Seungkwan spent his time contemplenting whether he should bail and be killed by Jeonghan or go and died from his anxiety. Seungkwan choose the latter. Seungkwan phone goes off when he locked his apartement, Seungkwan answered Mingyu’s call.

“Yes hyung?.”

“Need a ride?.”

“Would be great.”

“I’m on the way.”

“Great, thanks hyung.”

Mingyu pulled his car on the apartments lobby, Seungkwan immediately get inside the car and wear his seatbelt.

“So, did Jeonghan hyung send you?.” Seungkwan’s question was meant to be a joke, but from Mingyu gesture, he knows his hyung indeed sent by Jeonghan, that hyung. Seungkwan rolled his eyes hard.

“You guys really think I would bail? Is this what betrayal feels like?.”

“Hey.. it’s not that, we just--.”

“It’s okay hyung, I’m just teasing you.” He let out small chuckle. They get into easy conversation after that.

When they’re arrived, Seungkwan felt his hands get wet, he chews his lips and unconsciously gripped his pink sweater.

“Hey, everything would be okay.” Mingyu pat his head, Seungkwan wants to believe it so bad.

Seungkwan’s heartbeat goes faster with every step to the huge door that is Jisoo’s huge house. Seungkwan stop his step in front of the door, neither dare open the door, Seungkwan out of anxiety and Mingyu just want Seungkwan to make the step, patiently wait until Seungkwan is ready. This reminds Seungkwan so much to when Minghao and Vernon think it was a good idea to go to a haunted house with a bunch of scaredy cat. He and Mingyu went together, and just like this, no one dare to open the damn door.They both let out a startled squeal, when the door opened, both hate Soonyoung so much for laughing at them.

“Shut up hyung!!.” Shout them in unison

“What took you so long? Just open the door, Wonwoo haven’t come anyway.”

At that, Seungkwan let out a big relieved sigh, visibly relaxed. Seungkwan immediately walk inside, throwing smile here and there. He let his worry of meeting Wonwoo seep out of his body. It’s future Seungkwan’s problem anyway. Seungkwan let himself mingle, making conversation here and there, eat everything Jeonghan prepared, drink a bunch of drink, from water to vodka. He’s enjoying the party.

His body filled with happiness seing his friends enjoying the party, He’s chuckling at the way Jisoo exchange exasparated yet fond eyes with Seungcheol when Jeonghan decided it’s a perfect time to dance and singing on the top of his lungs on top of a table. Seungkwan eyes wander and sees a slumped body on the couch. Seungkwan stride his way to the couch.

“Seokmin hyung.” Seungkwan seated himself on the couch opposite Seokmin.

“Seungkwan.” Seokmin give him a fake smile, Seungkwan followed Seokmin’s eyes to Soonyoung who’s dancing with his boyfriend of the week.

“Hm, another boyfriend that will not last.” Blunt Seungkwan, gulping the liquor in his hand.

“What?.” Seokmin was taken a back by Seungkwan’s blunt comment but got distracted when he saw Seungkwan gulping his liquor, immediately think Seungkwan was challenging him, so like a competitive human being that he is, Seokmin gulping down his own booze. Wrong move, because now Seungkwan’s own competitive strike kicked in, they started to compete.

“Just tell him you love him hyung.” Seungkwan said, slurring his words, begin to feel dizzy from the liquor.

“Easier said than done.” Answer Seokmin, halfway drunk.

“He clearly in love with you hyung.” He take another liquid.

“You don’t know that. What if I’m just gonna be like the others? Thrown away like yesterday trash.” Seokmin is even more drunk.

From the opposite of the two vocalist, Minghao and Jihoon saw them start competing with each other like always, the two can’t hide amused smile from their face, so they stride their way to the other two.

“This will be interesting hyung.”

“Yeah, I can fell it already.”

They took seat beside the two, providing the booze when they saw the cup is empty in Seokmin and Seungkwan hands.

“You wouldn’t be thrown away hyung! Too precious to be thrown away.”

“Same goes to you. You know, you deserve to be happy too, Seungkwanie.”

“Hmmm I know. I deserve everything good in the world.” He’s already drunk.

“Damn right, you are.”

How they’re drunk their ass off and still be this sweet to each other is beyond Minghao and Jihoon.

“But seriously hyung, just confess. It would do both of you good”

“I’m scared. He don’t even love me. He’s my bestfriend. I don’t want to ruin everything we have.” Every word come out slurred, he is clearly wasted.

“Ughhh it’s the stubborness for me.” Seungkwan gulp another liquor, even if he’s already drunk.

“It’s the still hung up by Mr. Ex for me.” Seungkwan let out offended noise.

“The audacity. It’s the get friendzoned for 11 years for me.”

“It’s the fact that you still in love with him for me.”

“It’s the being pussy for me.”

“It’s the..-“

Their competition get cut off by the ringing bell. The two drunk men flinch at the sound. They glare each other before Seungkwan sit up and dragged his foot to the door. Seokmin let out winning cheer because he don’t have to open the door, while Jihoon and Minghao enjoy their friends suffering.

“Who the hell visit at this time? Fucking human nowadays, where’s the manner.” He grumble under his breath, opening the door.

“Would you stop grumbling, and get away from my way?.” Said the other with deep voice so familiar, but Seungkwan is too wasted to care, he’s mad because what the hell is this person so rude for?.

“Someone put a stick between your butt? Rude ass mother fucker.” Seungkwan lift his eyes to meet the stranger handsome feature. Wow, he tought. God really take time making this one, because that hard chest, bulging bicep and broad shoulder are fine as hell. The long neck, sharp jaw, nose and eyes wouldn’t hurt too. Seungkwan have to crane his neck to meet this person eyes, his minds scremed _‘oh he’s tall too!’_ god really has favorite. The striking look of this man painfully remind him of someone, but his drunk mind can’t stress that enough. He just want to lay in his bed.

“Woah you’re hands down the most attractive guy I've laid my eyes upon.” Seungkwan drunk mind allowed him to be so honest with the stranger.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer. It’s nice to know you still appreciate my look as much as you did, Boo.”

This man seems to know him, he know someone this handsome? Huh he doesn’t think so. The only man he found this attractive was Wonwoo, and OH! WONWOO! This person looked a hell lot like Wonwoo. His drunken brain supplies.

“You look a hell lot like my ex.” Seungkwan said, tilting his head. Wonwoo tries his hard to stop the way his lips to curl up, painfully aware of everyone eyes, staring at them. Especially his friend group.

“Is that a bad thing?.”

“Yes? No? Maybe? I don’t fucking know nor care. I just wanna lay somewhere. Make yourself at home or something, imma search spot to crash.” Mumble Seungkwan, but his buckling legs says otherwise, Seungkwan legs gave up on him, make him lay on the floor completely wasted, and he don’t even care.

That’s what makes all Wonwoo’s defense crumble down. Wonwoo stop fighting the fond smile, he took Seungkwan’s limp body in his hold, carried him to the room Jeonghan lead him.

He lay Seungkwan down softly, hands automaticly brush Seungkwan’s bang off his forehead and kiss his temple. Not noticing Jeonghan’s gaze. He’s so surprised when Jeonghan suddenly said something after he closed the door.

“You still love him.” Jeonghan eyes assesing Wonwoo’s expression.

“Without a doubt. I never stopped”

“God, you two are so dumb. I can’t even.” Jeonghan pinch his own bridge of nose.

“Yeah I know hyung, I was being a coward. It hurt so fucking much watching him walk away from me that day, but I still think it’s the best way this will work. It hurts too when he avoid me like the plague, I know I said something horrible and I painfully regret that. But the fact that I had to watch his smile melt away from his face whenever I’m near make everything 100 times worse. I hate myself so much for so long after that. But now, I’m a man in a mission hyung, I want to make this work.” He said determinedly. Jeonghan beams at Wonwoo, everything fall into places, nature is healing.

“Good. Fix everything Wonwoo, get your men, and live happily please.”

“Will do sir.”

***

Seungkwan woke up with pounding head, nausea and soreness, all he can do is open his eyes and stare at the ceilings, internally groaning. Regret everything he did yesterday, fucking alcohol and damn Seokmin for that stupid competition. Seungkwan stay in that position not for a long time, because his bladder can’t take it no more he got to pee, and drink, because he feel like he’s been ingested a ton of sand.

After relieving himself, Seungkwan goes to the kitchen full of his groom to be hyungs but he choose to ignore them, he open the refrigerator and take the biggest bottle of water downing it till the last drip, he feels so much better after that, but that doesn’t make his dizziness went away at all.

“Oh god, I would never get drunk again.” He groaned and got 3 chuckles from his hyungs.

“Eh, doubt that.” Seungcheol scoffs.

“Good morning to you too, sleepy head.” Says Jisoo and Jeonghan in sync, they give each other high five, Seungkwan got goosebumps all over his body, his hyung’s telepathy  
skill is really scary.

“Do you know how drunk you are last night?.” Asks Jisoo, Seungkwan plopping down beside Seungcheol, and shakes his head to answer Jisoo.

Seungcheol took pity on his friend, he massages Seungkwan’s head. “Why did you always have that stupid competition with Seokmin?.” Asks him.

“I don’t know hyung! We’re already tipsy and he’s messing with my competitive strike, so the competition just happen.” Seungkwan defend himself, Seungcheol just shakes his head exasperatedly.

“So, do you remember anything?.” Asks Jeonghan with this smug grin, and Seungkwan knows nothing good happened last night.

“No.”

“Like at all?.”

“Yes, like at all. What did I do hyung? Is it really embarassing? Tell me what I did. Oh god!!! Actually don’t. My head is killing me right now.” He groan, once again. Head pounding really hard, he can hear the pound in his ears, and feel it in the back of his eyes.

“No, nothing happened then. Don’t worry.”

Seungkwan tried really hard not to let his curiousity win and brush the topic off. Jeonghan gave him a painkiller and Seungkwan immediately gulp it down, then went back to his own appartement, not forgetting to thanks his hyungs.

Seungkwan spent his Saturday by literally do nothing. When he arrived at his apartement, he took a shower and went straight to the bed, immediately fall asleep when his head  
touch the pillow. He woke up feeling much much better and hungry, so he order delivery food for himself.

Like always, Seungkwan connect his phone to the speaker, blasting girl group songs and some Britney spears, Beyonce, Lady gaga and Adele. He sing along to the songs while waiting for his food to come.

Seungkwan really love singing, because he can focused his attention to the song, not to his mess of a mind. Seungkwan can’t afford to overthink now, he have to be in his best tomorrow for his hyungs wedding. And he won’t let his own mind betray him like yesterday. Yesterday was a mess, his mind can’t rest because the tought of meeting Wonwoo was so terrifying, he has to drunk his mind off to shut it. He’s kinda thankful he doesn’t see Wonwoo yesterday, but not gonna lie he is a little bit dissapointed but mostly relieved.

When the food come, Seungkwan don’t waste time. He eat the food, then back to his bed, not asleep as easily but fast enough.

Seungkwan woke up to a very barbaric knock on his door. Seungkwan basicly ran out to the door, because what the fuck? It must be emergency if the person knocking like that. Seungkwan open the door and immediately being dragged by this person, his mind is still half asleep so he just follow this person, when his mind could catch up, Seungkwan realized he’s in passanger seat, seatbelt straped on his body.

“Huh? What the fuck?!!.” He whipped his head to see who's behind the wheel, and he’s not surprised when he sees Soonyoung’s shit eating grin.

“Morning booble.”

“What the heck is a booble, that sounds weird hyung.” Seungkwan’s voice hoarse.

“I don’t care. Listen Kwannie, you are not gonna like this, but you have to help us, because if you don’t then we are a dead meat.” He sounds so serious, Seungkwan let him continue his words.

“Someone need to revise Seungcheol hyung vows, it’s shit Kwannie, I swear to god that hyung is unbelievable.” Seungkwan let his breath out, he doesn’t even realise he hold.

“Okay, I’ll help. BUT KWON SOONYOUNG AT LEAST LET ME WEAR A FUCKIN SHOES YOU ASSHOLE!!!!.” Soonyoung burst into a fit of laughter, he laugh so hard he has to pull over. He swipe his teary eyes and continue to drive.

“I fucking hate you hyung.” Seungkwan mumbled before he closed his eyes.

Seungkwan feels everything shakes and open his eyes, Soonyoung’s face right in front of him, he slapped the face in front of him out of reflex.

“Ouw, What the fuck Kwannie.” He stroke the spot Seungkwan slapped.

“Oh god! I’m so sorry hyung! Your face is right in front of me, my reflex kicked in.”

“Whatever, let’s go.”

They make their way to Seungcheol’s hotel room. Seungkwan being the one not wearing shoes make Soonyoung carried him, piggy ride back style. Soonyoung just let a groan before carrying him. Seungkwan knock the door before them and not even a minute later Seungkwan sees the most gorgeous human being, and that human being is the man after Seungkwan’s heart for 10 years. Seungkwan gonna commit murder after this, just so you wait. He’s gonna fucking kill Kwon Soonyoung. They just stare at each other eyes, both freezing and Soonyoung can’t help but to chuckle, wrong move because now Seungkwan realize that they been standing there for minutes. Seungkwan immediately choke Soonyoung until both of them collapse on the floor.

“KWON FUCKING SOONYOUNG!!!.”

“HAHAHAHAH I’M SORRY KWANNIE, I’M SORRY! I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA.”

Mingyu is trying his hard to break off Seungkwan’s grip on Soonyoung but Seungkwan is a stubborn bitch, he still choking Soonyoung when he heard a deep chuckle from Wonwoo, every tought on his head died down. Seungkwan entire body decided to betray him because he is so so weak for that chuckle. He stopped choking Soonyoung who’s dying from laughter on the floor and make his way to the room, completely ignoring Wonwoo’s existance.

“Seungcheol hyung you dummy!!!.” Seungkwan immediately nagged at Seungcheol when he sees him, but stopped because Seungcheol expression is so pitiful, he immediately hugged him.

“I fucked it up Seungkwanie.” Voce defeated, he hugged Seungkwan back.

“No, you are not Cheollie hyung. Everyone will help you. Soonyoung hyung literally drag me here to fix that, I will help you okay? But for god sakes LET ME BREATH!.” Seungkwan threw himself to the couch.

Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Mingyu and Vernon laughed at his antics, and Wonwoo just stare at him with this adoring look that remind him so much of the Wonwoo that actually loved him. Seungkwan cut his own tought immediately, not wanting to bloom his hope.

He feels so tired somehow despite all the sleep he got yesterday. Maybe because he is finally meeting Wonwoo after all this time? Yeah definitely that. Seungkwan observe the four of them tried to distract Seungcheol who’s looking like he’s going to work himself into a panic attack.

He can’t help but to notice how Wonwoo is still so handsome, he even got more handsome. His jaw got even sharper, he still wear his sleep wear and had the audacity to looks that good. The black shirt really make his bicep and tiddies more defined, and since when Wonwoo this bulk anyway? Wonwoo got this intimidating aura around him, that make anyone knows he’s something important and that’s so hot, Seungkwan need to drink. Adulthood really doing a good thing to Wonwoo because that man really be stealing hearts outhere, Seungkwan is so sure.

Oh, is he got a boyfriend now? Or a girlfriend, Seungkwan wonder. Of course he have, he looked like that. It would be weird not to. His tought was cut off because he feels the seat next to him dipped, Seungkwan turn his head for him to face Wonwoo’s handsome feature.

“You look cute in that strawberry pajamas.” Wonwoo let out a breathy deep laugh that went straight to Seungkwan’s spine. Seungkwan face turn red so fast, make Wonwoo looked even more delighted.

“Oh, thank you Mister. You don’t look so bad yourself.” Yep, two can play the games. Even if Seungkwan’s heart beat a mile a minute. Wonwoo look at him with his fond eyes he never give anyone else. His smile is too goddamn beautiful, Seungkwan have to stop himself from kissing him, and it’s so freaking hard.

“Ughh the sexual tension in this room make me feel nauseous.” They both gave Soonyoung death glare, but Wonwoo’s much more treathening than Seungkwan’s.

“Okay, I will kindly shut the fuck up. Got it, sir.” Soonyoung actually sounds terrified.

“Good.” Says Wonwoo with his deep voice, and Seungkwan is concerned because he found that more sexy than it should be.

“Woah hyung, your aura is really no joke. Everyone were right to say don’t mess with you.” Vernon says with adoring look on his face. Wonwoo just shrugged and Seungkwan can’t take this anymore he need distraction. So, he approach Seungcheol and demand Seungcheol to give him the vows.

He started to read the vows, it’s actually good but need a little modification. Seungkwan can feel Wonwoo intense stare on his face, it’s so overwhelming he can’t even pretend to focused on the vows. Seungkwan lift his face and stare right back at Wonwoo’s eyes.

“Wonwoo hyung, can you do me a favor?.” He bat his eyelashes at him, and Seungkwan knows this is a losing game for Wonwoo.

“Yes, anything.” He answer, eagerly.

“Can you buy me a breakfast, please?.”

“Sure, I can call room service. What do you want?.” He look so eager to please Seungkwan, and Seungkwan really can’t comperhend this. Why the hell Wonwoo act like this?

“No, hyung I want the breakfast from-.” Before Seungkwan can finish his sentence, Wonwoo is already up from his seat, gather his keys and wallet.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll come back in 20 minutes.” He closed the door behind him, leaving 5 set of dropping jaws.

“What the hell happened?.” Vernon asks dumbfounded.

“I never saw him this eager to be ordered around.” Mingyu says still in shock.

“I- can’t even- what? How.. i..” Soonyoung is absolutely horrified, someone have this much power over Wonwoo.

“He’s madly in love. Honestly, felt. Been there, done that.” Says Seungcheol, shaking his head with knowing smile.

“Did he just? God.. he still remember my favorite place for breakfast? But..no, this can’t be real. No one listen to me when I rambled.” Seungkwan flabbergasted.

“Well, he sure is Kwannie.” Vernon pat him on the back. Seungkwan let out a high pitched whine, make his friends laughed at him.

“How am I gonna suffer this day, if he’s being like this?.”

After actually meet Wonwoo, Seungkwan feels like he can breath again. It’s not as scary as he tought, he tought it would be so bad. He didn’t expect their meeting to be this smooth. He felt kinda underwhelmed by the situation. He internally scold himself for making him suffered so much from all the anxiety for nothing. Wonwoo comeback not even 20 minutes later, with many bags in his hands. Mingyu immediately take some of the bags. Wonwoo went straight to Seungkwan, set the food in front of him. Seungkwan felt a burst of butterflies in his stomach.

“Thank you, hyung.” Seungkwan give him a genuine smile, and that’s enough to make Wonwoo beams at him with a preening smile.

“He’s preening y’all. This is getting scary.” exclaimed Mingyu.

“Shut up, gyu.” Glare Wonwoo, Mingyu give him pouty sad face.

Seungkwan is so thankful he’s done revising Seungcheol’s vows because Wonwoo don’t waste any time. He's back to his agenda and stare at him again, when Seungkwan looked up from his food, Seungkwan can see Wonwoo looks like he can’t help but to look at Seungkwan, like he’s going to dissapear if Wonwoo stop look at him for a second.

“Are you gonna eat or..?.” He asks Wonwoo.

“Yeah, later.”

“Wonwoo hyung.” Seungkwan can’t help but to throw Wonwoo disapproving look, and just like that, Wonwoo start to eat, make Seungkwan let a smile grow on his face.

“Woahh, I can’t believe I got to see him like this again, after 8 years hyung!.” Soonyoung whisper to Seungcheol.

“Honestly I was not expecting this development either, but good for them.”

They finishes their food and get into easy conversation for a bit more before Seungkwan deem it’s getting closer to the wedding, he has to go back to his apartment.

“I’ll take you, come on.” Wonwoo quick to his foot.

“Um.. okay, see you guys in 5 hours. Bye!!.”

The two walk to Wonwoo’s car in silence, its not an awkward silence. When they’re at the lobby, Seungkwan unconsciously let out a whine, make wonwoo look at him up and down, searching what might be wrong. He chuckles when he saw Seungkwan’s bare feet.

“Don’t worry about that.” He stroke Seungkwan’s shoulder before went to the valet guy, Seungkwan is almost forgot the fact that Wonwoo is loaded. He is the CTO of a  
successful companies. That fact make him a bit dizzy.

“Hey, are you okay?.”

“Yes. Just, low blood pressure.” He answer seamlessly, Wonwoo look at him, eyes full of concern.

When a sleek black car stopped in front of them, Seungkwan seems to forgot how to breath because of course Wonwoo would drive this absolute god Seungkwan can only dreamed of. Wonwoo chuckled at Seungkwan reaction, guiding him to the passanger seat. After he come down from his shock, Seungkwan start to swoon over the interior of Wonwoo’s car.

“You like it?.” Wonwoo is visibly preening.

“I like it?! GOD I FUCKIN LOVE THIS CAR.”

“I’m glad then.”

“Ughh don’t look so smug hyung.” Seungkwan grumble at Wonwoo.

“Sorry, can’t help it.”

Seungkwan just roll his eyes and turn on the radio. If it was any other person, Wonwoo would literally cut off their hands. But Seungkwan is different, he’s the love of Wonwoo’s life, so Wonwoo let him. Seungkwan start to hums and sing along to the song, he got excited when they played Beyoncè’s song, he looked like he’s about to perform his own concert.

Wonwoo can’t help but think that, this is so domestic, it’s nostalgic, this is what they used to be, what he missed during his studies. He’s so thankful that now, he can do this again with Seungkwan. He is glad he won’t be stay in America because he would take over their companies in South Korea. He can’t do it again, leaving Seungkwan behind, living with constant silence, working his ass off 24/7, and basically not being with Seungkwan, he don’t want that, he can’t do that again.

“Hyung? My apartement is 200m from here, turn left.” Seungkwan’s soft voice dragged Wonwoo out of his own head. He just nod and follow Seungkwan’s instruction. He stopped at the parking lot of the apartment, they both get out of the car, Seungkwan eyeing Wonwoo. 

“Thank you, hyung. I’ll see you later.” He wave his hand, about to step when Wonwoo caught his wrist. Seungkwan throw Wonwoo questioning eyes.

“We need to talk.” Wonwoo looks so nervous despite his always confident self. Seungkwan’s gaze softening at that. He look at Wonwoo in the eyes and bring his other hand to cup Wonwoo’s cheek, caressing it. Wonwoo immediately respond by nuzzling his cheek to Seungkwan‘s palm. Seungkwan gave Wonwoo the fondest smile.

“We will hyung, later. After this wedding. I don’t want our past to distract us from this big moment.” Wonwoo nods his head, understanding clear on his face.

“Later then, do you want me to take you there?.”

“Nope, Jihoon and Seokmin hyung would take me.”

“Oh? Vocal team..”

“Yes. So, I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay.”

Wonwoo can’t stop himself from doing it, he step forward and press a kiss on top of Seungkwan’s head before get behind the wheels again, and drove to his own place.  
Seungkwan is so astonished by Wonwoo’s action. Because what the hell? What is going on? Seungkwan hate his hearts so much for beating this fast, while his mind dying from confusion. Seungkwan release a frustrated groan before he bring himself to his room.

Seungkwan is hoping to forget Wonwoo’s action by clean off his apartement but no, Wonwoo’s kisses still felt lingering on his head, as if he just did it, instead of 1 hours later. He tried another way, he sings while showering, shaving his everything, wearing his outfit, blow dry his hair, and put make up on. When Seungkwan finally done, his mind is crystal clear.

Jihoon’s car pull over at the lobby, Seungkwan threw himself in the car and pout a little when Jihoon scold him for being rough toward his car.

“I can’t believe this, our hyungs are gonna be married soon. Oh god after all this time! It’s like watching our parents wedding.” Exclimed Seokmin

“I know right!! Oh my god. Sometimes, i still can’t believe this is actually happening.” State Seungkwan.

“I’m so happy for them, but I’m a tiny bitty bit jealous honestly.” Mutter Jihoon.

“Same.” The three of them are singles, so it’s an everyday thing to whine about not having significant other.

“Us singles, have to support each other.” Says Seungkwan, patting his friends shoulders.

“Eh I doubt you will be single after this event, because Wonwoo sounds and looked determined.” State Jihoon

“Yeah, I heard the story from Soonyoung this morning. I bet he will literally buy you an island if you bat your eyelash enough Kwan-ah.”

“What the hell is this conversation?.” Seungkwan flustered.

“He still had no idea how gone that man is Seokmin-ah.”

“Poor boy.”

“Hey!!!. I'm literally here,” Seungkwan feel left out. It’s another 15 minutes of bickering before they arrived at the hotel. They get out of the car and stride their way to the ballroom.

Seungkwan freezes mid step when he saw Wonwoo with his luxurious everything. Seriously, god really said make Jeon Wonwoo as perfect as possible just to make everybody suffer. Wonwoo apperance is no joke, everyone took glance more than once just to make sure that he really is exist, looking like a greek god. His hair was styled to show off his forehead, he wear his specs that make Seungkwan feel like he’s being thrown to his teenage era. Wonwoo is clearly wearing suits from luxurious brand, Seungkwan could never afford. He looked insanely good in that suits, the suits fit him so well, it snugs his body perfectly. He’s way too busy with his own mind to realized that Wonwoo is already making his way to him, Wonwoo stopped in front of him looked like he’s in awe.

“You looked so good.” He sounds so sincere, Seungkwan’s stomach flutter.

“Have you seen youself?.”

“Yes, but i didn’t looked as good as you. You’re so beautiful. God.” Wonwoo took his specs off and rubbed his face, feels overwhelmed by the bauty in front of him.

“Oh, stop that hyung. You will make me blush.” Seungkwan throw his non existance hair and make his way to the seat that has been reserved for them, with Wonwoo hot in his  
heels.

The wedding is starting, everything goes well to everyone relieve, when the grooms start reading their vows, many of them laughed and cried. Seungkwan can’t stop crying from the start of the event. Wonwoo is so amused by this, but he still pulled Seungkwan to his embrace. He put his arms around Seungkwan’s tiny waist, Seungkwan unconciously rest his head on Wonwoo hard chest. Wonwoo would hand Seungkwan tissues occasionally. His friend group look at them in variety of reaction, from shock to amusement. Honestly Wonwoo can't bring himself to care, he won. He got the love of his life in his arms.

When the grooms finished their vows, Seungkwan and Seokmin, the two that cried the hardest stand up cheering and whistling. Then they realized they are the only one that got up from their seat, they really don’t give a fuck they hug each other and cried some more before the grooms engulfed them into a hug. Wonwoo and Soonyoung watch the whole situation with endeared smile high on their face.

“They literally are one of a kind.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe I fall in love with that boy, we have so much differences” Says Wonwoo, voice so tender, baring his vulnerability to his bestfriend.

“Actually, I think that’s why you two work. He completes you.”

“Yeah he is. So, Soonyoung when are you gonna confess your undying love to him?.” Wonwoo lift one of his eyebrow in challenge.

“After you two get your shits together.”

“Won’t be long, then.” Wonwoo answers smugly.

“Don’t be so smug. He still can rejects you, you know.”

Wonwoo’s smile falls a bit before he sees Seungkwan get back to his seat, smiling to him like always, like he never left.

“Okay enough, yes I’m not blind. He would never reject you.”

Wonwoo just give soonyoung another smug face. The ambience switch from intimate love to a more light one, everyone enjoying their meals and making easy conversation with one another.

It is the first time for the 13 of them to be together at the same time and the same table after so long. They exchange many rudiculous stories, sweet story to a very absurd stories. They enjoy themselves so much. No one bring up Seungkwan and Wonwoo’s new developing relationship and Seungkwan is so grateful for that, because his friends can be nosy sometimes.

Seungkwan, Seokmin and Jihoon got to the stage and sing some songs for the newlywed. Wonwoo once again had to be reminded in a hard way how much he missed in these past 8 years. How dull was his live without Seungkwan’s voice, without Seungkwan’s laughter, without Seungkwan in general.

The trio sing Wonwoo and Seungkwan’s song for the newlywed. It’s not actually their song, but they sing it so much that everytime either of them heard the song their tought would refer to their memories of them. Wonwoo can’t tear his gaze from Seungkwan’s soft expression, smile on his face, subtle blush forming, and the way he laughed at Seokmin’s joke. It is so etheral.

“Take a picture, it would last longer.” Says a voice behind him, that is Jun.

“Done that, I have thousands already.”

“Wow, you really are whipped WHIPPED my guy.”

“Can’t help it Jun, have you seen him? I must be crazy not to fall for him.” Jun can only shakes his head, amused by his friends being a simp for the adorable men. Wonwoo and Seungkwan’s gaze meet, Seungkwan throw him a wink, Wonwoo had to duck his head to hide his blushing cheeks. Seungkwan laughed at that.

After singing with his friends, Seungkwan feel the need to breath a fresh air, so he go to the empty garden letting himself relaxed, far from crowd.

Seungkwan feels another presence around him so he had to open his eyes, look and smiling up to Wonwoo tenderly. He still can’t believe himself he treat this situation so good, he’s proud of himself.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Boo.”

Wonwoo’s open and vulnerable look are enough for Seungkwan to get to his feet and open his arms widely, knows Wonwoo good enough to know Wonwoo is starting to doubt himself. Wonwoo threw himself to Seungkwan’s embrace, tucking his nose on Seungkwan’s side of neck breathing Seungkwan’s fresh scent. Seungkwan cradling Wonwoo’s hair with his fingers.

“God, I missed you so much Boo.” His voice is so sincere, punching the air out of Seungkwan’s lungs.

“I missed you too, hyung.”

“Baby, I’m so so-.”

“Shh later hyung, after this. I promise.”

They stay in that position in a long time before they decided to get back to the ballroom. Their friends doesn’t comment when they saw Wonwoo and Seungkwan walk in to the ballroom, with Wonwoo’s arms still wrapped around Seungkwan’s waist. They are happy to see their two idiot friends finally can stop being stupid and be all over each other because everyone can see how much they love each other.

Honestly, the situation was so bad when the two broke up. Wonwoo look fine like he always do but anyone close enough could see the happiness that ususally lingering in Wonwoo’s eyes were gone. No one said anything after he goes off like a madman when Soonyoung ask how he’s feeling. Seungkwan was worse, no one can be in touch with him, he cut off everyone. The vocal team, Minghao and Chan actually had to drag Seungkwan out of his room. But they’re grateful the two can live their life to the fullest.

Now, in the ballroom full of people. They still can see the heart eyes Wonwoo has been throwing all night to Seungkwan and soft expression he’s wearing on that usually stoic face of him. They exchange gaze to each other when they see Seungkwan drag Wonwoo to the dancing floor. They divert their gaze when the two seems more intimate as they dance.

Wonwoo feel his stomach flutter, his heartbeat run a mile a minute, lips tired from smiling all night but he’s happy. This is the happiest he had been in the past 8 years, and that happen because he can see Seungkwan smiling, laughing, enjoying his night. Wonwoo only now know how much he missed this. How much he’s missed Seungkwan.  
Now that Seungkwan is in his embrace, Wonwoo can feel the world shifting, back to where they should. Everything finally fall into places, Wonwoo can feel his heart content now, with Seungkwan in his embrace, he feels everything gonna be okay from now. No one can take Seungkwan again from him, his work included. Wonwoo can’t help but to pepper Seungkwan’s head with kisses, earning him giggles from Seungkwan.

God he love him so much. Wonwoo tells himself.

“Wanna go to my place?.” Asks Wonwoo, stare right to Seungkwan’s eyes. Seungkwan sputters, face turning red.

“Sure.” Seungkwan beams at Wonwoo.

They go after exchanging goodbyes wih their friends, the trip to Wonwoo’s place is not too long, comfortable silence filled the car, and when Wonwoo pulled up at a big house in wealthy neighborhood. Seungkwan whipped his head to Wonwoo.

“This is your place?.”

“Yes, let’s get in.”

Seungkwan follow Wonwoo’s step, eyes scanning his surrounding. He almost trip himself, too focused on the beautiful garden.

“Careful, Boo.” Wonwoo interwining their hands, guiding Seungkwan.

When they are inside, Seungkwan can feel his jaw dropping. Because what the hell? This house is even bigger than Jisoo’s house, and for what? Though Wonwoo will go back to America right?

“Hyung, why the hell is your house so big?.”

“Because I had the money?.”

“Just that?.”

“Yes. Did you like it?.”

“Of course I like it! It look like my dream house. And why does my opinion matters?.”

“Good, it’s good to know I have good memories.” Seungkwan was incredulous by Wonwoo’s statement. Is it really what Seungkwan think it is?

“What do you mean hyung?.”

“I build this house base on my memories Boo, I tried so hard to build this house to match your dream house that you always rambled.”

What? The? Hell? Wonwoo was actually listening to his shit? And remember it by his heart? What the fuck?

“You seemed a but surprised there.” Wonwoo hugged Seungkwan from behind, tucking his chin on Seungkwan’s shoulder. Seungkwan can feel Wonwoo’s breath on  
his neck, make his body shivered all over.

“Of course I am! What the fuck hyung?.” Seungkwan turn his body so he can see Wonwoo’s face.

“What?.” He asks innocently.

“Why are you making your OWN house to match MY dream house?.” Seungkwan demand answers.

“It’s OUR house. I want you in it. So, of course I want to make you as comfortable as you can.”

“What?.” Seungkwan flabbergasted.

“You’re so slow, baby. I want you, and me, in this house. Build our own family, paying all the years we missed.” Wonwoo says oh so softly. Seungkwan can’t take this.

“Hyung, careful there. You sounds like you are proposing me.” Seungkwan let out an awkward laugh.

“If it sounds like it, then so be it.”

“Hyung, slow down please. My brain is not build to process this so quick. We literally just meet each other again this morning, and now not even 24 hours later you already proposing me?.”

“Is 8 years not enough for us?.”

“Hyung, I’m not the same person I am 8 years ago. You can’t just propose me like that.”

“So do I, baby. But I trust my heart. And more importantly, I will always trusted you with my heart.”

“Oh god, is this even real? Or just another dream? Because damn it, it feel so real.” Seungkwan whisper to himself, but of course Wonwoo can hear it too so he chuckled.

“This is real, baby, and I just want another chance, we can take it slow. Anything you want, Boo.” Wonwoo caressing Seungkwan’s cheeks.

Seungkwan took his time contemplanting his choice, but honestly isn’t this is what he always longed? Why is he making this so much harder than it should? Seungkwan cut short his tought and nods.

“We take it slow, then.” Seungkwan says firmly. Wonwoo sweep Seungkwan off his feet, make Seungkwan squealed and wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s neck. They stare each other unconsciously leaning to each other.

Their lips meet in the mid. The kiss is so soft, it feels so surreal to feels each other again after this long. Their kiss start like that until Wonwoo can’t be pantient anymore, he start to lick the shorter’s lips, gaining him a gate into Seungkwan’s lips. Their tongue start to battle for dominance, and of course Wonwoo wins, Seungkwan fingers cradling the hair at Wonwoo’s nape.

Seungkwan tap Wonwoo’s shoulder when he feels his lungs burning, needed air. Wonwoo understand Seungkwan’s gesture, so he break the kiss. Wonwoo start to make his way to Seungkwan’s neck peppering it with kisses, nip and occasionally sucks until the skin under it changes color. Little noises escaping Seungkwan’s lips everytime Wonwoo make more effort to leave his marks. That’s what they do all night, marking, make out and cuddle, really. They want to do the right thing this time, they have all the time in the world. No need to rush.

Seungkwan take a shower and change to one of Wonwoo’s shirt. Wonwoo can’t stop the possesive and content feeling when he saw Seungkwan out of bathroom in his shirt. Wonwoo is already in bed, he wastes no time wrapping his arms around Seungkwan’s form bringing the smaller against him.

“Hyung?.”

“Hm..”

“Are we.. really gonna try again?.”

“Yes, I really want to make it right this time baby, but no pressure tho. I will wait for you, until you’re ready.”

“I want to try too hyung, but..” Seungkwan toying Wonwoo’s shirt.

“What, baby?.”

“I don’t want a long distance relationship.”

“It would be no problem. I moved here permanently, Boo.” He kisses Seungkwan’s temple.

“What?.”

“Yeah, I don’t want another life without you.”

“Good, I don’t want it either.”

They fell asleep like this, Wonwoo’s arms locked around Seungkwan forms and Seungkwan head on top Wonwoo’s heart.

Wonwoo is a morning riser, so its only natural for Wonwoo to woke up before Seungkwan. He took the opportunity to observe Seungkwan’s beautiful feature. Wonwoo love everything about Seungkwan, he wish that Seungkwan can see himself the way Wonwoo look at him. Wonwoo’s lips curl up when Seungkwan opened his eyes. He can’t stop himself from peppering Seungkwan’s face with kisses. Cute little giggling leaving Seungkwan’s lips.

“Hyung! Stop it!.”

“Never.”

“Hyung!!.” He let out a high piched whine.

Wonwoo finally stopped just to haul Seungkwan’s weight to the kitchen.

“Hyung?! What the hell?!!!!.”

Wonwoo don’t even bother to answer Seungkwan, he just keep going and gently set Seungkwan down on the kitchen table. Wonwoo caging Seungkwan and leaning toward so they can kissed. Seungkwan had to stop Wonwoo with his fingers.

“No hyung, brush our teeth first!.” Wonwoo chuckling and comply, they brush their teeth side by side. Wonwoo feels giddy, this feels so domestic, his little heart can’t take it.

“So, where’s my morning kisses?.” Demand Seungkwan, and who is Wonwoo to denied that? He lean in to kiss Seungkwan, short and simple but sweet.

“Morning, boo.”

“Morning hyung..”

“I’ll make breakfast.”

Seungkwan observe Wonwoo from the table with a hopelessly fond look on his eyes. Seungkwan unconcsiously took step towards Wonwoo, he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist, nuzzling Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“You know hyung, when you said everything you said on the day we broke up, I think I will hate you so much. But no, I could never hate you. I don’t know why. I just don’t.” Wonwoo freezes when he heard Seungkwan. Wonwoo turn off the stove and turn his body so he can cup Seungkwan’s face.

“I’m so sorry baby, I was so stressed that time. I hate myself so much after I realized I said that awful sentences to you. I can’t sleep without dreaming about your pretty face with tears, I felt so guilty. I want to talked to you but I was so scared, I can’t face you. I want us to have a closure but you always ran everytime you saw me. You don’t even come to my graduation, or to the airport. I had zero opportunity, baby.”

“It’s okay hyung. Everything happen for a reason, and I’m glad we can found ourselves to this path again. And, just so you know, I come to your graduation, and to the airport. I just had no gut to approach you.” Wonwoo looked so shocked by the information.

“W-what?.”

“I always come to your important day hyung, you know that.”

“But I tought… Fuck baby. I’m so sorry, i-” Wonwoo hugged Seungkwan tight to his chest.

“Hyung, you don’t know I was there, don’t be sorry.”

They stare at each other’s face, still can’t believe they can be them again. Wonwoo closed their distance, kissed Seungkwan’s lips with all of him, pouring his emotions to the kiss, letting Seungkwan know his heart. Seungkwan did the same. They eventually broke the kiss, needed to breath.

“It’s so fucking easy to love you again hyung, it’s kinda scary.” Says Seungkwan.

“And it’s so easy to love you, so I never stopped.”

“I hope we can make it right this time.”

“We will boo, I know we will.”

“I love you so much, hyung.”

“I love you too baby, always.”

Smile blooming on their faces.


End file.
